Fiesta Salvaje en la Corporación Cápsula
by Grisell
Summary: Trunks tiene la casa para él sólo, y Goten lo convence para hacer una alocada fiesta. Luego de algunos tragos, Goten y Pares, su novia, irán a una habitación aparentemente sin dueño... ¡LEMON! Relato para el Concurso "Limón Fanfiction" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".


_Este fan fic fue realizado para el concurso "Limón Fanfiction" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"._

_El chiste de este concurso es realizar un fanfic con lemon incluido, por sorteo me tocó la pareja de Goten y Pares, en la habitación de Vegeta, y como objeto una pluma._

_Espero les guste el relato, así que, comenzamos…_

**FIESTA SALVAJE EN CAPSULE CORP**

Esa no era una tarde común en la Corporación Cápsula, pues esta vez, Trunks tenía la casa solo para él. Sus abuelos estaban en su luna de miel no. 9674, 345,268; su hermana Bra se había ido a quedar todo el fin de semana a casa de Gohan para estar con Pan. Y Bulma había hecho que Vegeta la acompañara a un viaje de negocios, el príncipe de hecho accedió a ello muy bien... luego de que su mujer le amenazara con quitarle su adorada cámara de gravedad, las tarjetas de crédito, comida y sexo.

Esa tarde de viernes, el heredero Briefs se encontraba en su casa junto a su mejor amigo, viendo la televisión

-Trunks- dijo el menor de los Son -¡Estoy aburrido!- dijo después de darle la vuelta a los 1,315 canales del sistema de televisión de su amigo

-Yo también... no hay nada qué hacer- dijo Trunks con hastío

-¡No es justo! Somos universitarios, deberíamos tener aventuras y fiestas- dijo Goten

Trunks arqueó una ceja -después de Majin Boo y teniendo familias como las nuestras... ¿y quieres más aventuras locas?- preguntó con ironía

-Si Trunks, me refiero a aventuras normales de chavos de nuestra edad- dijo el menor de los Son

Trunks arqueó una ceja -¿Y qué propones Goten?- preguntó el peli lila

El hijo menor de Gokú se quedó pensativo -¡LO TENGO!- exclamó -¡HAGAMOS UNA GRAN FIESTA SALVAJE!- dijo emocionado

Al pobre Trunks se le había casi paralizado el rostro -f... f... fiesta... ¡ESTAS LOCO!- exclamó al pensar en la reacción de sus padres, más de Bulma que de Vegeta, al saber de la fiesta

-¡Piénsalo Trunks! Mira, tu familia no está y todos regresaran el lunes, hacemos mañana la fiesta y el domingo limpiamos todo, para cuando regresen, aquí no habrá pasado nada- dijo el joven Son

-¡PERO ME AYUDAS GOTEN!- esa frase fue suficiente para cerrar el trato

Los dos chicos entonces se dedicaron a preparar aquella fiesta salvaje, fueron a comprar comida, refrescos y mucho, MUCHO alcohol y botana.

Estuvieron también llamando por sus respectivos celulares a sus compañeros de la universidad para invitarlos -Terminé- exclamó Trunks

-Si yo igual- dijo Goten -estoy feliz de que mi linda Pares me dijo que si vendrá- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Pares sí que te tiene embobado amigo- dijo el peli lila

Goten sólo sonrió -si... ella es muy linda, además de muy bonita- dijo el joven Son

Trunks puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo -bueno ya tranquilo Romeo- se burló

-No te burles Trunks porque tú eres mucho peor con Mai- se la regresó. Ambos semisaiyan rieron juntos mientras seguían planeando tan ansiada fiesta.

Finalmente llegó la noche del sábado, y mientras Trunks terminaba de conectar el sistema de sonido para que la música retumbara a varias cuadras a la redonda, Goten acomodaba las botanas, y se aseguraba que las cervezas y vinos estuvieran bastante helados.

Los invitados fueron llegando uno a uno, y no sólo arribaron los invitados de los dos semisaiyan, también llegaron muchos otros que, o se auto invitaron, o iban acompañando a los demás, pero esto la verdad les tenía sin cuidado, entre más gente asistiera, mucho que mejor.

La fiesta comenzó, todo mundo estaba bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y haciendo tonterías, como poner polvo de gelatina en la alberca y sumergirse en esa extraña mezcla.

Pero cierto peli negro se encontraba bastante ansioso e impaciente, revisaba su reloj a cada rato "Pares que no llega" pensaba una y otra vez mientras vigilaba la puerta, esperando el arribo de su novia

Después de un rato en que a Goten lo carcomía la ansiedad, con su muy fino oído saiyajin logró escuchar que tocaban a la puerta, a pesar del muy, muy alto volumen de la música. Emocionado, fue a abrir -¡PARES!- exclamó al ver a su chica, la cual estaba vestida con un mini vestido color negro con botones dorados hacia el frente.

-¡Goten!- dijo la chica al ver a su novio recibiéndola, sonrió tiernamente para entonces, ser bienvenida con un dulce beso del hijo de Gokú.

-Qué bueno que llegas Pares- dijo el pelinegro, tomando de la mano a su novia para ingresar a la casa

La gran fiesta organizada por Goten y Trunks siguió digamos en… normalidad, todos bebían cantidades industriales de alcohol, había retos de quién tomaba más, o quién bebía más rápido, otros invitados estaban jugando cosas como poker de prendas, y aunque estaba alcoholizado, el peli lila ya estaba considerando en reunir las esferas del dragón para arreglar los estragos que en su casa dejaría esta celebración.

Goten y Pares se encontraban entre la multitud de la sala bailando, ambos ya habían bebido bastante, así que los movimientos de ella eran bastante sugerentes para con su novio, le dedicaba seductoras miradas, mientras que Goten entre baile y baile, la besaba, acariciaba su espalda, o bailaba cada vez más pegadito a ella.

El joven se acercó al oído de la morena –oye Pares, ¿porqué no vamos a un lugar más privado?- sugirió Goten, a lo que su novia asintió con la cabeza. El semi-saiyan tomó desde atrás a la chica por la cintura, y ambos caminaron así abrazados para alejarse de la multitud que estaba bailando en la sala.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Goten tomó a Pares de la mano, para entonces subir hacia las habitaciones de la casa. El peli negro estuvo ignorando las puertas que sabía que eran las habitaciones de la familia Briefs, pero ingresó junto a Pares por la puerta hacia una habitación que, aparentemente, no tenía dueño

Goten puso el seguro en la puerta de aquella oscura recámara, observó a su novia que estaba parada junto a la ventana, observando el cielo nocturno

-Son muy bellas- dijo Pares mientras contemplaba las estrellas –aahhh- exclamó cuando sintió los labios del joven Son en su nuca. Estaba ruborizada por el efecto del alcohol, pero también, porque le encantaba el suave roce de esos labios mitad saiyajin sobre su piel –Goten- dijo casi susurrando

El joven se detuvo -¿quieres que pare?- preguntó con voz suave en el oído de ella

Pares volteó para ver a los ojos a su novio –claro que no- respondió en un tono muy coqueto, para entonces besar a su novio. Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, donde ambos saboreaban sus bocas, como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente.

Cuando la chica sintió el firme abrazo de su novio, levantó los pies para, literalmente, colgarse al saiyajin, quien lentamente y sin dejar de besarla con fogosidad, caminó hasta quedar de pie junto a la cama.

Hicieron una pausa para respirar, ambos estaban sumamente agitados por aquellos fogosos besos, por alguna razón, Goten volteó a ver la mesita de noche junto a la cama, encontrando un fino bolígrafo, el cual tomó "mmmm esto puede ser interesante" pensó el peli negro, acercó su rostro a la oreja de su novia –Pares… ¿cuánto a que puedo desabrochar tu vestido con esta pluma?- dijo

Ella lo volteó a ver seductoramente –inténtalo- respondió

Con un hábil movimiento en los dorados botones de aquel lindo vestido negro de terciopelo, que consistía en algo así como hacer palanca con el bolígrafo entre el botón y el ojal, fue desabrochando uno a uno desde el escote, observando el encaje negro del brassiere que la chica portaba, siguió bajando dejando al descubierto su tórax, su ombligo, la tanga negra de encaje a juego con el brassiere, y los blancos muslos de ella.

Goten volvió a poner la pluma en la mesita donde lo encontró ya que se veía que era un lapicero bastante costoso, para entonces besar dulcemente el cuello de Pares, saboreando aquella blanca piel, aspirando el dulce aroma del perfume floral que ella portaba, mientras sus manos ingresaban por el abierto vestido, pegando su cuerpo al de ella

Pares dejó caer su vestido mientras sentía la delicia de los labios de Goten en el lóbulo de su oreja, para proceder a desabrochar la camisa del joven, observó los bien formados músculos de él, deleitándose al rozar aquellos pectorales, aquellos perfectos abdominales. No desaprovechó el rozar los bíceps cuando le quitó la camisa a Goten, disfrutando de aquellos fuertes brazos que tantas veces la habían rodeado con esa cálida sensación

El joven Son recorrió dulcemente con sus labios, desde la oreja de su novia, por su cuello, hasta llegar en medio de sus pechos, dando suaves besos mientras sus manos intentaban liberarlos de aquella sexy prenda de encaje que los aprisionaba, sin embargo, no podía desabrochar el brassiere

-Permíteme- dijo Pares, llevando sus manos a su espalda para retirar su brassiere mientras observaba a su novio quitarse los pantalones y ropa interior. Se sonrojó al verlo desnudo, no porque fuera virgen, definitivamente esta no era su primera vez, pero simplemente, así era ella. Se sentó en la cama para entonces poner sus codos como soporte para no quedar totalmente recostada, sus pies estaban cruzados y sus rodillas formando un triángulo. Sin separar sus piernas, se retiró la tanga, quedando totalmente disponible para el saiyajin

Goten sonrió al contemplar a su chica en esa seductora posición, se colocó a su lado, para recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el cuerpo femenino, arrancándole sonrisas cuando traviesamente le hacía cosquillas en el vientre, en las piernas, o en el cuello

Pares abandonó su pasiva situación para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, ahora era su turno, así que saboreó el cuello del chico, propinándole de vez en cuando algunos suaves mordisquitos (muy, muy suaves), recorrió con su lengua los pectorales de Goten mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los pezones del semi-saiyan. Siguió bajando por aquellos perfectos abdominales

-¡Oooh Pares!- gimió el joven Son cuando sintió su miembro en la boca de ella, eso simplemente era la gloria para el chico, su excitación aumentaba al sentirse como un caramelo siendo saboreado por su novia, disfrutaba sentir el calor de la boca femenina.

Tal vez por el calor del momento, o por los efectos del alcohol, pero el joven Son sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, por lo que se incorporó un poco para tomar aire, con suavidad, puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de la chica para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. El joven la recostó para entonces saborear los blancos y suaves senos de la muchacha, con su boca devoraba uno mientras al otro lo acariciaba juguetonamente, alternando entre uno y otro… bajó con su boca hasta el ombligo de ella.

Pares suspiraba y jadeaba excitada ante las maniobras de Goten, prolongando esa dulce agonía, deseándolo más y más -¡aaaahhh Goten!- gimió al sentir la boca de su novio saboreando su feminidad, y los traviesos dedos saiyajin torturándola con suaves y excitantes caricias en sus piernas, su bajo vientre, sus caderas

Goten se dedicó a saborear aquel femenino sabor proveniente de la intimidad de la chica, quería hacerla estremecer de placer, y lo estaba logrando, pues podía percibir la agitada respiración y los estremecimientos de su novia, estaba embriagado de ella, no únicamente del alcohol que había bebido, estaba gozando de sobremanera y el escuchar y sentir el placer de ella lo hacían sentir un Dios en la cama

Se detuvo entonces y bajó de la cama, buscó su pantalón para sacar un condón de su bolsillo, se puso de espaldas a su novia para colocarse el preservativo, mientras Pares contemplaba en plenitud la sexy retaguardia del joven, volvió a voltear para volver a subir a la cama y acomodarse entre las blancas y suaves piernas de ella, ambos intercambiaron una intensa mirada y una sonrisa ante aquella situación

Las manos de Pares se aferraron al edredón -¡Goten!- dijo gimiendo al sentir como su novio comenzó a ingresar en ella, avanzando poco a poco y lento, muy lento

El joven se posicionó sobre ella sin salir de su interior –mi bella Pares- le dijo seductoramente una vez que su rostro y el de su novia quedaron cerca

Ella se aferró con brazos y piernas al saiyajin, gozando segundo a segundo cada que Goten entraba y salía de su intimidad, no se limitaba en gemir, finalmente, nadie los escuchaba debido al alto volumen de la música -¡Ohh si Goten!- decía mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda del saiyajin

-¡Pares!- exclamó al sentir las uñas de su novia, obvio no lo lastimaron, pero si lo excitó bastante ese acto, aumentando el ritmo, jadeando y embriagándose del dulce sudor de ella, de su aroma, de su piel, de su feminidad, de sus besos

-¡AAAAAHHH!- gritó Pares mientras arqueaba la espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, esto cuando un orgasmo arrollador la recorrió por completo, inconscientemente, apretó más sus piernas que tenían rodeado al saiyajin

Ante aquella acción de su novia, Goten simplemente no pudo contenerse más, su excitación simplemente era demasiada, por lo que sucumbió ante aquella placentera y tortuosa sensación de un intenso orgasmo que le invadía.

Sólo aquella vacía recámara y el cielo nocturno al exterior eran testigos de lo ocurrido entre los dos jóvenes, pues nadie de los asistentes esa noche a la corporación cápsula se había percatado de lo sucedido entre Goten y Pares.

El sol del domingo brillaba a las 11 am en la capital del Oeste, Trunks se había levantado con una terrible resaca y maldecía a su desaparecido amigo al ver el tremendo y apocalíptico desastre que había quedado en su casa.

En cierta habitación aparentemente sin dueño, un joven mitad saiyajin se estaba despertando al sentir la luz del día. Se topó con el dulce rostro de su novia durmiendo a su lado. Sabía que tenía que ayudar al heredero Briefs a deshacerse de los estragos de la fiesta ese día, pero prefirió seguir viendo a Pares, su apacible rostro simplemente era hermoso, durmiendo mientras abrazaba su almohada.

Por alguna razón, volteó hacia un rincón de aquella habitación, nunca antes, en toda una vida que tenía de visitar la casa de su mejor amigo había entrado en esa recámara. Observó que el armario estaba abierto y se visualizaba una armadura al interior "¿armadura?" pensó mientras sus ojos se abrían a más no poder.

Suavemente para no despertar a Pares, se sentó sobre la cama, y observó aquel lapicero que había sido su seductor aliado hacía unas horas, observó lo que parecía ser una inscripción, lo tomó y tembló al leer

_De Bulma para Vegeta_

Tan pronto como leyó aquellas palabras, el joven se espantó, se levantó de golpe de la cama

-mmmmm- un leve quejido provino de la chica, quien sólo se acomodó para seguir durmiendo

El peli negro estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, caminó hacia el armario, tragó saliva, y entonces abrió la puerta… se quedó azul al ver las armaduras y trajes de combate que había en su interior. Fue entonces que entendió, que esa habitación era del Príncipe saiyajin, donde estaban sus cosas de cuando llegó a la Tierra, así como algo de ropa.

Si bien, Vegeta y Bulma dormían juntos desde hacía ya varios años, esa seguía siendo su habitación donde se quedaba cuando su mujer no estaba en casa por algún viaje de negocios, o si es que tenían alguna discusión considerable. Aparte de que ahí guardaba sus trajes de combate, porque en el armario de la habitación de él y su esposa estaba su ropa, digamos, normal.

Al joven Son casi le estaba dando un infarto al darse cuenta en qué lugar le había hecho el amor a su novia, afortunadamente, el príncipe y Bulma volverían al día siguiente, por lo que se sintió aliviado, pero prefirió no tentar al destino. Tomó sus prendas y se fue vistiendo.

Se sentó junto a la cama, donde Pares aún dormía plácidamente, la movió con suavidad –Pares- dijo

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos -Hola Goten- dijo mientras sonreía al ver el rostro de su novio

-Pares, linda, hay que salir de aquí- dijo el joven Son

Ella hizo un puchero -¿tan pronto?- dijo

-Si Pares, esque…- pensó en qué decirle -…es… que le prometí a Trunks que lo ayudaría a arreglar la casa luego de la fiesta- dijo Goten

-Puedo ayudarlos si quieres- dijo la chica

-¡NO! Como crees- tomó una de las suaves manos de ella –tus bellas manos no deben maltratarse con esas labores, mejor, te llevo a tu casa- dijo Goten

Ella se sonrojó ante la ternura de su novio, asintió como respuesta y se levantó de la cama para buscar sus prendas y vestirse.

Goten llevó a Pares volando hasta la casa de ella, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para entonces volver a la corporación cápsula, encontrando a un crudo _(NA: en México a la resaca le decimos "cruda", y estar crudo quiere decir que estás padeciendo los efectos de la cruda, osea, la resaca)_ e irritado Trunks en la sala -¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTE DESASTRE?!- exclamó al ver todo sin ton ni son

Trunks hizo un bufido –es la última vez que te hago caso de hacer una fiesta así- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada a su amigo, al puro estilo de su padre –Por suerte para ti, bello durmiente- dijo con sarcasmo –ya reuní las esferas del dragón, así que vamos afuera a arreglar este desastre- dijo el peli lila mientras tomaba una mochila junto a él, donde tenía las esferas

Goten se rascó la cabeza -¡Perdón Trunks! Jejeje- decía al puro estilo de Gokú –pero admite que fue una buena fiesta- dijo él

-Si- admitió el peli lila –por cierto… espero que tú y Pares la hayan pasado bien- dijo insinuante

**-FIN-**

_Me costó trabajo, pero… pues espero que haya quedado bien el fic ¿reviews?_

_Hubiera querido que me tocara Bra para que Vegeta los descubriera y asesinara a Goten (soy mala, lo sé), pero ni modo, se salvó, jajajaja_

_Y por cierto… quiero ir a una fiesta como esa, jajajaja…. Me basé un poco en el video "tainted love" de Marilyn Manson para inspirarme para la fiesta… y pensé en eso como pretexto para que Pares y Goten lo hicieran en la habitación de Vegeta… digo, de algún modo tenía que llevarlos a ese escenario._

_Sigo trabajando en mis fics vigentes: "No te mueras Gokú" que ya está entrando en la recta final, y "La Era dorada de los Saiyajin" que es la versión 2014 de "La edad de oro saiyajin, profecías cumplidas", para que estén al pendiente de los siguientes capítulos._

_Y les recuerdo de mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" donde publico los capítulos de mis fics, además de imágenes graciosas relacionadas a Dragon Ball, también música con videos de Dragon Ball y de hecho acabo de subir un dibujo que hice de Vegeta con sus dos hermanas, por si gustan echarle un ojo. La dirección es www punto facebook punto com / VilandraOdetteVegeta_

_Saludos!_


End file.
